


Continuing Education

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Desperation, F/F, FWB verse, Humiliation, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: Nicky is desperate. Jaida wants control.I don’t know how either of them ever get any work done.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Continuing Education

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

Nicky wrestled her attention back to the conference speaker for at least the tenth time this session. It was a presentation on revenue planning. Who the fuck schedules those at the end of the day?

Jaida had insisted Nicky join her for this one, and her financially-minded colleague was seated next to her dutifully typing notes into her tablet. Thank god one of them was getting something out of this. Nicky had completely tuned out and was now just watching Jaida’s fingers flying over the touchscreen. Jaida’s long fingers with their perfect manicure. Nicky starts to think about all the places those fingers had been...

_Playing with her hair...  
Touching her lips...  
On her tongue..._

Nicky shifts awkwardly in her seat.

_Tracing her collar bones...  
Twisting her nipples...  
Pressed against her stomach..._

Nicky squeezes her thighs together.

_Circling her clit...  
Fingering her ass...  
So deep inside her pussy..._

Nicky makes a quiet noise that, thankfully, only she is aware is wildly inappropriate. Jaida shoots her a look.

“Sorry, my foot went to sleep,” Nicky offers gamely. Jaida buys it and returns her attention to the presenter.

Nicky may have gotten herself out of that predicament but she’s left herself with a new one. She’s suddenly so horny she could scream. She feels like the filthy thoughts flowing through her mind are practically being broadcast for all to see. Like if she were to turn her attention back to the screen, instead of this hideous powerpoint, there would be a porno reel of all the things she couldn’t stop thinking about. Hazy flashes of...

_Jaida’s hands grinding Nicky’s hips into hers at a club...  
Jaida’s hand up her skirt in the back of a cab...  
Jaida’s hand on the small of Nicky’s back at a reception...  
Jaida’s hands roughly pushing up Nicky’s bra because she was too hungry to even unhook it...  
Jaida’s hand smacking Nicky’s bare ass. Hard...  
Jaida’s hands forcing her thighs open....  
Jaida’s hand finally slipping all the way inside that time they..._

_Ohmygodshehadtostop_

She forced her attention back to the front of the room. She tried counting the number of steps Jake from Somethingorother Corp. was taking as he paced the stage in his silly little headset. She had just begun to come down a bit when Jaida started moving around restlessly next to her. Oh thank fuck she was as bored as Nicky. Maybe they could blow this thing early. Find the bar.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jaida looking at her with an annoyed expression. Shit.

“Can you help me get this thing off, it’s boiling in here?” Jaida whispered.

Oh. That made much more sense than Jaida reading her thoughts. Nicky grasped the back of the jacket as Jaida wriggled her shoulders out of it. This had the unfortunate effect of making Jaida thrust her chest forward, and Nicky was left helplessly staring down Jaida’s cleavage.

Merde! She couldn’t catch a break!

Jaida turned her attention back to the front of the room and Nicky, tearing her eyes away, did the same. What was Chad from Whatshisnuts Inc. going on about now?

Assets.

Nicky would much rather think about Jaida’s assets...

_Jaida’s warm brown eyes that could pin her to the wall with a glance.  
Jaida’s gorgeous rack that was just a bit too much for Nicky’s hands.  
Jaida’s biceps... They made Nicky weak in the knees and could hold her up when she started to melt.  
Jaida’s sweet... round... ass..._

Nicky could feel the heat creeping up the back of her neck. She needed out. Now. Or things were going to get out of hand. Jaida turned to look at Nicky, startled as she shot up from her seat.

“Leg cramp!” Nicky hissed through gritted teeth as she slid out of their row and made for the double doors at the back.

——

Outside in the cool air of the hallway, she leaned heavily against a wall and took several deep breaths. Her head cleared a little, but the now insistent throbbing between her legs definitely did not. She looked up to see the sign for the ladies room a few yards down the hall. It was high school all over again! Escaping to the girls room to rub one out when she just could not take another second of Ms. Perez in that pencil skirt. Nicky let out a frustrated groan and made for the relative solitude of the stalls.

They were blessedly empty and she continued to the one farthest back, slamming and locking the door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and trailed it down her neck, settling it over her breast. She squeezed it roughly as she imagined Jaida pinning her to the stall. She reached down with both hands to haul the hem of her skirt up to her hips. As she thrust one hand between her legs she imagined Jaida had spun her around, pushing her breasts up against the cold metal of the divider. Jaida’s hand was pawing at her mound over her panties, squeezing and rubbing and pushing the soaking fabric in against her opening. Nicky pressed her clit down hard against her pubic bone.

“Fuck!” she spat out as her hips bucked against her hand. She was so close already. She imagined Jaida’s voice telling her to do it. To...

_Come you filthy little bitch... against my hand... in a public toilet..._

“Where anyone could catch you.”

Nicky realized as she choked back a moan that those last words weren’t in her head. She froze, so close to coming tears pricked her eyes. She heard the click of heels on the floor as they approached the stall she was in, then stopped.

“Let me in,” Jaida ordered from the other side of the door. “I know what you’re up to in there.”

Nicky shimmied the skirt back over her thighs and with shaking hands unlocked the door. Jaida slipped quickly inside, closing it again behind her.

“Couldn’t make it through one last hour, could you?” Jaida admonished. “Was Stuart doing it for you? Huh? You imagine him shoving that stupid remote control up your aching cunt? Fucking you with it on that stage in front of everyone?” Jaida pushed Nicky back against the wall with her body and hissed in Nicky’s ear, “Tell me! Because from the moment you made that needy little whine... oh you didn’t realize I noticed? From that moment on the only thing I’ve been able to think about is railing your greedy little ass...” Jaida shoved her pelvis hard into Nicky’s.

“Oh god!” Nicky groaned.

“Shut up!,” Jaida warned. “I don’t feel like getting caught. I’m an adult, fully capable of waiting until we get back to a proper place... unlike you.”

Nicky squirmed against Jaida in equal parts embarrassment and lust. Jaida took a step back and Nicky was left with nothing but cool air against her. A wicked smile curled the corner of Jaida’s lips. “Show me.” Nicky wasn’t sure what she was asking. “Show me how wet you’ve gotten yourself,” Jaida explained.

Nicky blushed furiously but she pulled her skirt back up exposing the wetness spreading across her pale green panties. Jaida’s jaw twitched. “Well, what are you waiting for? Don’t you want to finish yourself off?”

Nicky’s mouth fell open as she realized Jaida had no intention of helping her. Well, two could play that game. Nicky reached down with one hand to pull the fabric of her panties aside. With the other she pushed two fingers into herself and bit her lip to stifle a moan. She worked her fingers in and out while grinding against the palm of her hand. She was back on the edge nearly instantly. Nicky held Jaida’s gaze as she brought herself off, her body shuddering in desperately needed relief. Jaida watched silently. The only sign of just how turned on she was were the outlines of her hard nipples under the satin of her blouse.

Nicky finished with a theatrical little whimper, ”Oh... Stuart!”

Jaida rolled her eyes hard, “Fuck you.” With that she turned and exited the stall, leaving Nicky alone to collect herself.

Nicky pulled the panties off and shoved them into her handbag, smiling to herself as she did. She knew without any doubt that Jaida was headed back up to her room to jerk off immediately. They had 2 hours until the final booze and schmooze, and Nicky intended to use the time wisely.

——

Jaida waited in the lobby for 20 minutes for Nicky to show up, her annoyance growing as each one passed. She had gone back to her room after the encounter in the restroom, and gotten herself off hard and fast in the shower in a way that provided very little satisfaction. So she’d taken a nap, hoping to wake up in a better mood. It didn’t work. Checking her watch one last time, she turned on her heel and marched off in the direction of the hotel bar. She’d be damned if she missed out on those little hotdogs wrapped in pastry because of Princess Pouty Panties.

The bar was already full of conference attendees, some of whom still wore their slacks and name tags, and others, like Jaida, who had shed their office drag in favor of less professional attire. Jaida had chosen what was technically still another suit, but the pants were cut to show off her ass and the jacket plunged considerably lower. She may still be on the clock, but she was also on the prowl.

She pushed past some people clustered around the bar until she could lean up against it, waiting to catch the bartender’s eye. She eventually did and he made his way over to her with a warm smile.

“What are you drinking?” He asked, setting a napkin down in front of her.

“Whiskey, neat,” Jaida replied. As the bartender walked away she called after him, “Make it a double!”

He returned, setting the glass down on the bar. “I see your workday is officially over,” he laughed.

“And how,” Jaida sighed, signing the receipt. She scooped up her drink and headed over to a cluster of people she recognized from one of the sessions yesterday. She told herself it was because the little redhead was cute and it wasn’t just because this location gave her an excellent view of the only entrance.

She had actually managed to distract herself with meaningful conversation when she realized one of the men she was talking to had stopped paying attention to what she was saying. She was starting to get cranky until she followed his gaze and then she got very cranky. Little Miss Rub-it-in-the-Restroom had finally made her appearance. And it was quite an appearance. Her hair was blow dried in loose waves around her face, and her face was painted for a bar much classier than this one. She was poured into a cocktail dress with a flirty little skirt that was just edging on inappropriate.

“Isn’t that your coworker?” the man Jaida had been chatting with inquired. She just shook her head. “Think you could introduce me?” he asked, without even turning back to look at her.

“She only fucks women Craig,” Jaida replied. This was not entirely, categorically true, but Nicky certainly didn’t fuck Craigs. Craig let out a long, low whistle and Jaida decided it was high time she left to get herself another drink.

She avoided the end of the bar where Nicky had stationed herself, instead flagging down a lady bartender at the other end. She placed her order and while she waited, she pulled out a pen and scribbled a note on the cocktail napkin and folded it on half.

“Will you do me a favor sweetheart?” Jaida asked, when her server returned. “You see that woman at the other end of the bar lookin’ like some Hollywood bombshell?”

The bartender looked and turned back. “She’s hot!” she declared, “Want me to give her your number?” she winked as Jaida handed her the napkin. 

“Something like that darlin’” Jaida sighed. She watched as the lady walked the length of the bar and got Nicky’s attention. They spoke for a moment and Jaida was damn sure that her messenger was doing a bit of flirting herself. Eventually the woman gestured down the bar toward Jaida and handed Nicky the napkin. She watched Nicky’s crimson lips curl up in a smile and Jaida just waved a few fingers in her direction. She watched Nicky open the napkin and then look up at her again with a glare that said in no uncertain terms “blow me.”

——

Nicky read the hastily scrawled “Fuck you. Again.” and set the napkin down on the bar shaking her head. She had her work cut out for her, but if Jaida was still this worked up it might not be too hard. As she sipped her martini, she scanned the room for a likely target. There were enough people in here that, statistically, there was at least one more woman who ate pussy in this place. She spotted a brunette halfway across the room that she remembered from lunch. The woman had had an HRC sticker on her laptop so Nicky felt a significantly high level of confidence.

She sauntered over to the group and introduced herself. She shook hands with (she checked the woman’s badge) Jacqueline last, letting the contact linger just a little too long. The woman’s fingers trailed a bit against hers as they let go and Nicky smiled. 

_Oh... she was definitely family._

“Hi, I’m Jacqueline,” the woman said with a glowing smile. “You can call me Jackie though.”

“Ooohh... she liiikes you,” one of the woman’s coworkers teased.

“Shut up Bradley!” Jackie replied in mock horror, slapping him on the arm.

“It’s okay,” Nicky grinned, “I rather like her too.”

“Get a room already!” Bradley shot back with a laugh.

“You know babe, a hotel bar is one of the few places that comeback doesn’t actually make sense,” Jackie mused to her friend. Nicky decided she quite liked this feisty brunette. Which was unfortunate, since she ultimately was only window dressing. But who knew how the night would turn out, she might actually find herself in need of a Plan B, and this was a very nice Plan B.

Jaida meanwhile had struck up an actual, useful, work-related conversation with several people back at the bar. She had also managed to nab quite a few tasty snacks as the servers exited the kitchen near where they were standing, She was, shockingly, in a moderately good mood. Then she took another scan of the room, looking for her wayward coworker. She had lost her in the crowd, but this time groups had shifted enough that she had a clear line of sight. Nicky was near some tables at the back deep in conversation with a woman in a green blouse. It was definitely not shop talk, as Nicky’s hand was resting on the other woman’s forearm and their heads were inclined towards one another. As she watched, Nicky pulled a business card from her handbag and turned it over to scrawl something on the back. The other woman took it with a smirk that Jaida could see from here. Suddenly Jaida no longer gave a shit about networking. She made her excuses and headed for the door.

——

Nicky dangled the card with two fingers in front of a very pleased Jackie.

“I am so glad to hear you live in New York,” Nicky purred. “We have several clients there and I’m in town at least once a month.”

“I would love to meet up for drinks next time you’re there,” Jackie offered. “Have you hit any clubs before? It would be my absolute pleasure to take you to a few of my favorites.”

“I’m sure it would be,” Nicky responded holding Jackie’s gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw Jaida making a bee line for the doors. Nicky sighed. As much as she regretted having to cut bait and run, she had other things to take care of tonight. And she would absolutely be making future use of the 212 number she’d just added to her contacts.

“I so hate to cut this short,” Nicky apologized looking down at her phone, “but my coworker is apparently not feeling well and I have to sit next to her on a plane for 4 hours tomorrow morning, so I better go and check on her.”

“You are a doll Nicky,” Jackie squeezed her hand and Nicky leaned in to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Well... I do enjoy playtime...” Nicky whispered in her ear as she pulled away.

——

Nicky burst through the bar entrance and into the lobby. She had been stopped a few times by interested parties who were, frankly, lucky she didn’t decapitate them. Fortunately she spotted Jaida turning into the ladies room at the end of the hall. 

When Nicky opened the door she saw Jaida leaning heavily on the counter by the sinks. At the sound of the door banging shut, she turned and spotted Nicky. The glare she threw her way would have incinerated her where she stood. Worried that her plan had backfired horribly, Nicky walked over to stand next to Jaida.

“You okay?” Nicky asked with as much contrition as she could manage.

Jaida bowed her head below her shoulders and took a deep breath. Nicky placed a hand on her arm.

Jaida shook it off and whirled to face her. “What the fuck Nicky?! What was that all about earlier? That little stunt?”

“I...” Nicky began. She decided honesty was the best course of action and began again. “I’m sorry. I was so unbelievably bored... and then I got thinking about you... things we’ve done before...” Jaida raised an eyebrow. “And I just couldn’t take it anymore,” Nicky went on. “I had to get out... or I would have crawled into your seat and fucked you senseless in front of that entire theater.”

Jaida let out a harsh laugh, “You really do get off on the whole public thing don’t you?”

Nicky felt a rush through her body and nodded in silent admission.

Next thing she knew, Jaida was on her, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. She backed Nicky into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut. Nicky wrapped herself around Jaida and they kissed with a hunger that left them both breathless.

Nicky made her way down Jaida’s neck and over her collar bones to bury her face between Jaida’s breasts. She licked the exposed skin and inhaled the warm scent of her body, letting herself get drunk on it. Her hand reached down to palm Jaida but before she could, Jaida’s hands were on her shoulders, spinning her around and shoving her against the cold metal of the stall divider.

_Finally!_

One of Jaida’s hands pressed against her back, pinning her in place. The other slid up her thigh, pushing her skirt out of the way. Jaida stopped when she reached the completely bare skin of Nicky’s ass.

“You are so filthy,” Jaida hissed, in disbelief and admiration. “You spent that whole reception walking around with your pussy out?” She squeezed and kneaded her flesh. “Where anyone could just... reach up and finger you... feel how soaked you are.” Nicky whimpered 

Jaida pressed two fingers between her folds. “I can’t believe this wasn’t dripping down your thighs.” Jaida gathered up slick on her fingers and brought them around to press them into Nicky’s mouth, letting her taste just how turned on she was. Nicky moaned around them.

“Were you gonna let that pretty brunette get you off?” Jaida asked as she removed her hand and slid it down to squeeze Nicky’s mound. “Let her have all of this when you left me so fucking hard for you today?” She pushed against Nicky’s clit.

“No!” Nicky gasped out. “I.. I wanted...” Nicky squealed as Jaida squeezed her clit hard.

“What?” Jaida demanded, “You wanted what?”

Nicky squirmed at the intense pressure between her legs. “Wanted you to rail me!” she gasped out. “I want you to fucking rail me!”

 _Oh god!_ Jaida knew just what it took to get her to beg for it.

——

Jaida took her by the hand and led her out into the hallway. The walk of shame to the elevator felt like an eternity and Nicky could feel the wetness starting to drip down her inner thigh like Jaida had predicted. It would soon be obvious to anyone who looked too closely. The elevator doors opened with blessed swiftness and they stepped inside. Just as they were about to close, a hand stopped them and an older woman joined them in the car. Nicky curled into Jaida, mortified that the scent of sex must be so obvious. The woman, however, just smiled in mild concern at the lady she assumed must have had a few too many. Jaida nodded in return and pulled Nicky against her.

When the elevator finally reached Jaida’s floor, she helped Nicky out, maintaining the charade. She marched them down the hall and stopped in front of her hotel room door. She handed the key card to Nicky and said, “this begins the second you unlock that door. You know how to tap out if you want to.” Nicky nodded and slipped the key in the lock, turning the light green.

——

Once inside the room, Jaida pushed Nicky in the direction of the bed. “Get that ridiculous dress off,” she demanded.

Jaida turned to her suitcase and rummaged around, pulling out her harness and the toy she had brought for her own personal use. It was not remarkably long or girthy, but was covered in ridges and bumps that made for some intense stimulation. Nicky could take it easily and that was what Jaida wanted. Making swift work of her suit, she stepped into the harness and fitted the toy in place, making sure everything was as secure as possible. It would need to be.

When she turned around, Nicky was standing at the foot of the bed, naked, her hair falling down across her face. Jaida could see her hands flexing against her thighs though, and was certain of just how excited she was. Jaida walked over to stand in front of her, and Nicky lifted her gaze to meet her’s. Jaida detected some lingering attitude beneath the lust and decided it was time to do something about it. Placing her hands on Nicky’s shoulders, she indicated that she wanted her to kneel. Nicky sunk obediently to her knees, Jaida’s silicone cock inches from her face.

“Suck it,” Jaida ordered.

Nicky’s tongue darted out and swiped teasingly at the head. She looked up at Jaida as she parted her crimson lips and wrapped them around the tip. She held Jaida’s gaze as she worked the end of the dildo, letting it slide in and out of her mouth. After a short while, Jaida’s hand came around to the back of Nicky’s head, holding her in place while she pushed her cock in further. When she hit the back of Nicky’s throat, she choked slightly and Jaida stopped. Nicky didn’t pull away though so Jaida let her acclimate before she started moving. Jaida began making shallow thrusts and Nicky’s hands found their way to Jaida’s hips, guiding her. Nicky sucked eagerly, her breathing harsh, but deep. When Jaida felt she’d finally established control, she pulled out. She brushed the hair away from Nicky’s face and looked down into her wet eyes.

“Good girl,” Jaida praised. “You wanna go for a ride now?” Nicky nodded.

Jaida walked over to the desk and grabbed the rolling chair. It was thankfully devoid of arm rests and would serve her needs just fine. She sat down and beckoned Nicky over. Nicky placed her hands on Jaida’s shoulders and swung one leg across to straddle her. She sat down on Jaida’s thighs, with the dildo between them. Nicky grasped it and ran her hand up and down the length several times, worrying her swollen bottom lip between her teeth. Then, lifting up, she guided it beneath her until the tip was just inside. She let herself sink down with a long low groan, as her aching cunt was finally filled. Jaida gripped her ass tightly as Nicky started to rock.

“Tell me how it feels,” Jaida said.

Nicky huffed out a breath. “So good... when you fill me...” Jaida gripped harder as Nicky continued. “I love your cock stroking inside me... can you feel it? How much I need you there...” Jaida’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Nicky stopped rocking and lifted up to show Jaida how slick the toy was, every bit of lubrication Nicky’s. Jaida’s breath hitched and Nicky dropped back down to continue pleasuring herself. Nicky slipped a hand down to where they joined and rubbed her clit.

“No.” Jaida commanded and Nicky pulled her hand away startled. “Only me.”

Nicky replaced her hand on Jaida’s shoulder and used the leverage to ride her harder. She was moaning constantly now, the texture of the toy stimulating her g-spot and labia. Jaida knew this wouldn’t be enough on it’s own to bring Nicky to orgasm. She needed friction against her clit or deeper penetration to hit her other favorite spot. Jaida let herself relax for a moment to enjoy the sight and sound of Nicky riding her. Nicky’s eyes were closed and her lips parted. Little gasps of air disturbed the hair that had fallen down over her shoulder. Her chest was flushed and her breasts moved heavily with the motion of her body. Jaida could hear Nicky’s ragged breathing and the slick sounds her cock made sliding in and out of Nicky’s pussy.

Nicky felt drugged. Her whole body was warm and when she opened her eyes her vision was unfocused. Her awareness had contracted to the firm length of silicone she pushed and pulled from herself, and the way her body gripped it, providing a rush of ecstasy each time she moved. She focused on the solidity of Jaida’s shoulders and the way her strong thighs forced her own apart. It was bliss but she needed more. She needed Jaida unleashed and driving into her. She knew Jaida would never let her have it until she gave up her last shred of dignity.

So Nicky begged, her voice breaking.

“I need it... need to come... please Jaida!”

She felt Jaida shift beneath her.

“Please fuck me...” she pleaded, “I’ll take your cock as hard as you want...”

She whined for good measure.

“...as hard as you’ll give it to me.”

Jaida wrapped her arms around Nicky and stood up out of the chair. She carried her the few steps to the bed and lay her on it. Jaida dragged her hands down Nicky’s torso to her hips. Scooping under her ass, she hauled her to the bottom of the mattress. Jaida pressed the undersides of Nicky’s thighs back and out. Nicky reached up to grasp them, holding herself open while Jaida stroked her cock, covered with Nicky.

“Look at this fucking mess!” Jaida chided. She pulled her hand away and the fluid strung out from it to her fingertips. Nicky’s body contracted in both burning shame and arousal. “You really do need this don’t you? So desperate for my dick you’ll risk public humiliation to get it.” All Nicky could do was shake her head.

Jaida leaned into her and growled, ”All you had to do was ask.”

Nicky could feel the tip pressing up against her, then suddenly Jaida surged forward, plowing roughly into her body all at once.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Nicky howled, her back arching off the bed. “Uuuuuh.... FUCK... YES!!”

Jaida slammed in again and Nicky reached up to take hold of Jaida’s shoulders so she wouldn’t get lost. Jaida set up a punishing rhythm that had the bed shaking and Nicky screaming each time the dildo bottomed out against the back of her cunt.

“You like getting caught?” Jaida gasped out between thrusts. “Want everyone to find out... what a fucking whore you are Nicky?” She punctuated this by driving deep and grinding against Nicky’s pelvis.

Nicky groaned loudly, helplessly turned on both by the force of the fucking and the truth of Jaida’s words.

“Well everyone on this floor and the one below knows it now,” Jaida declared with a wicked twist of her hips that made Nicky choke back a sob.

Nicky buried her burning face in Jaida’s shoulder and wrapped her legs around Jaida’s hips as Jaida set up a relentless pace. She could feel Jaida’s harsh breathing against her neck that meant Jaida was close. Her own body clenched desperately around the dildo inside her. Both of them fiercely chasing a release that seemed just inches out of reach.

Nuzzling her lips against Jaida’s ear, Nicky whispered, “Come inside me...”

“What... ?” Jaida gasped out. She wanted to make sure she’d heard that right.

“Come... spill it inside me.” Nicky repeated.

 _Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!_ Jaida’s brain nearly short circuited. She tossed her head back and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Don’t pull out...” Nicky breathed. “Wanna feel it...” She crushed Jaida’s hips tight against her.

Jaida hadn’t even realized what that could do to her, but as she thrust into Nicky as deep as she could, and a ragged cry tore out of her, there was nothing she wanted more in the world. She felt like the entire force of her release flowed through her body and into Nicky’s. Feeling it too, Nicky clung desperately to Jaida and rode out a forceful full-body orgasm.

——

On the floor below, Jackie flicked idly through the garbage tv offerings trying to drown out the couple banging in the room above hers. She was nearly successful until she heard a name she recognized. Turning the tv off, she paid closer attention. They were going at it like horny teenagers and Jackie was impressed with the stamina of whoever it was who was absolutely pounding the hot blonde she had met earlier. She was a little miffed that she hadn’t been the first choice this evening, but then she remembered the text Nicky claimed to have gotten from her “ill” coworker. Jackie recalled meeting Jaida yesterday and smiled to herself. That woman would be her first choice too. Well, both of them would be actually. As she listened to the now constant slamming from the floor above, she slipped a hand into her sleep shorts, and hoped to hell her number had made it into that blonde’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. 5k of absolute smut. My writing hand is tired. My other hand is tired. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, I may have listened to WAP too many times...
> 
> You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69.. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!


End file.
